


All You Need (Is Love)

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human Fic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling, Dysphoria, Insecurity, Lucifer is the sassy best friend, M/M, Sam Bingo - Sam/Gabriel Square, Soulmate Tattoos, Trans Sam Winchester, Virginity, WAFF, heaven and hell bingo - soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: It’s Sam’s 27th birthday and he’s struggling to get through the day. He’s soulmarked, but still hasn’t found his One. When his soulmate comes into the coffee shop that same day, Sam is catapulted into a whirlwind of self-doubt and insecurities. With the help of his ever-supportive brother Dean, Sam takes the plunge, finding unconditional love in the bisexual gemini with whiskey eyes.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, background Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo, Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020





	All You Need (Is Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this story was completed by the fantastic [Love-Nakamura/Jinger the Fangirl](https://love-nakamura.tumblr.com/) We collaborated on this story for the awesome Supernatural Celebration Tropefest. We hope you enjoy!

All You Need (Is Love) 

Sam stretched his back out at the counter of Mocha Amore before settling himself in to restock the cups and sleeves after the early morning rush. He had been working at Benny’s cafe for just under two years, since he moved to Stanford and noticed the sign in the window during his first week of school. Sammy loved the job, not only because it paid to be friends with your boss, but because Benny prioritized school over work and was always willing to flex schedules to help accommodate exams and shifting class schedules to keep Sam on. 

He loved working with Benny for other reasons too. The drip coffee was free all shift long, he always got free lunch when he worked it, and Dean was best friends with his boss, so his brother would show up sometimes just to hang out with them. Even his coworkers were funny. Kevin was a small ball of sarcastic energy who worked opposite shifts from Sam. They always managed to catch up for the hour overlap they had, and Sam was always happy to talk exams and video games with him. Lucifer was always on morning shift with Sam too. Luke actually wasn’t that bad, although he frequently lived up to his nickname. But the first time they had met, Lucifer had declared Sam his spirit animal which meant that most of the sarcastic asshole vibes were directed toward others. 

Sam sometimes wondered why Benny kept Luke around when he was always so rude, condescending, and annoyed Benny so deeply. But his cakes were the best in the business and he was always happy to come in early or stay late for a special order, so Benny didn’t give him too much to fuss about it. Speak of the devil… “Sammy, babe. Here I made cream puffs, put them out there with that special sign about creampie surprise,” Luke called as he carried a tray out for Sam and waggled his eyebrows. 

Sam scoffed and shook his head as he took the tray from Luke. “You’re disgusting, Lucifer,” he scolded the older man. Despite how irritating Luke could be, Sam had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as Luke threw himself to sprawl against the counter behind him, a hand to his flour-covered chest. Luke was rather handsome with his blond shaggy hair and stubble, Sam thought. Not that he would admit it aloud to anyone, but he thought Luke would actually be a pretty decent boyfriend. Still, he hadn’t been the One… so Sammy refused to actually consider the thought. 

**_The One._ **

Approximately twenty percent of the population were born cursed. At least, that’s how Sam saw it. About one in five children would be born with a soul mark that developed around the beginning of puberty. The marks were different for everyone. Some were pictures, inspired by art or creation from the person’s soulmate. Most were words, the first words that were spoken to someone by their soulmate. A lot of people got generic greetings… which made things difficult when trying to find the other half of your soul. Some, like Sam’s, were more elaborate. Sam tugged idly on his sleeve as he put away the tray with the appropriate sign. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, turning to change the coffee as he sent up a prayer that the molasses in the clock would give so time would speed up and he could go home. 

His chest ached under the binder like it always did after the 6th hour mark of wearing it. His feet were starting to throb from standing up all morning and he wanted to go home and change into pajamas and enjoy the rest of his twenty-seventh birthday with Dean, a movie, and some pizza. Benny had offered to give Sammy the day off but he had refused, explaining he wanted to save a day off when Dean and he could make a long weekend out of it. Dean had promised a trip to the beach and Benny had just clapped his shoulder and promised he could have it off when they set the date. 

Sam vaguely heard the little bell over the door chime, but he ignored it, focusing instead on fishing out a new bag of beans to grind for the coffee. Luke had already disappeared back into the kitchen and had turned up his shitty 90’s rock as he worked on the next few loaves of bread. 

Putting the beans on the counter, he turned to take the order of one of their regulars. Getting the happy birthday and a tip lightened some of the gloom, and Sammy found himself bopping his head to “Bitch,” sung in duet by Meridith Brooks and Luke as he handed Chuck his coffee and sandwich. Scanning the cafe, he turned back to deal with grinding up the beans for the coffee, mind wandering back to the thought of his soul mark. 

It wasn’t like he was that bad off. Dean had been thirty when he had finally met Cas. He still had a few years until he felt like he truly needed to worry. But his heart ached from the loneliness especially after seeing how happy Dean was. Dean had always been fairly easy-going. Never seemed to have a care in the world. He took pleasure in a lot of simple things, but it was like his brother had been a ghost compared to how he was now, with Cas. 

Sam had dragged his grumpy brother out to the farmer’s market, insisting that Dean come with him for sunshine and to pick out their groceries. Dean always complained about the prices, but he never failed to geek out and find something he wanted. Dean had wandered off one day when Sammy was looking at microgreens to try samples and had stumbled into Cas by the honey table. Sam never let him live it down that Dean had whooped and spun the random stranger around in the middle of the tents and kissed Cas soundly. 

The thought made his lips twitch a little in amusement. So he was twenty-seven, and still hadn’t found his One. He had time… it would happen. He set the coffee to percolate and refilled a cup of tea for Missouri before sighing and leaning against the counter. Fine. He was pouting. 

“Awww, Sammy. Don’t get that face. You know I can’t resist that face, you’re so fucking cute with it,” Luke commented as he popped out from the kitchen with a tray of bread to put in the baskets next to the display case. “What’s got you all mopey?” 

Sam scowled at Luke and shook his head as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Nothing, I’m fine, Luke.” 

“Bullshit, Gorgeous. Tell Daddy all about it so he can kiss it and make it better,” Luke insisted, getting a snort of laughter from Sammy that made Luke grin wide. Dammit. He really hated encouraging him. 

Sam groaned and shook his head at Luke. The man’s damn blue eyes were staring at him expectantly though and it melted some of Sam’s reserves. “It’s nothing important,” he clarified. “I guess I’m just a little… lonely.”

Understanding crossed Luke’s face and he came to lean opposite of Sam against the front counter and crossed his arms across his chest. He stretched out his legs to frame Sam’s and he offered a little smirk. “You know, Sammy,” he started, “there are very easy ways to fix that. Letting me take you out, for one.” 

Sam was honestly tempted. He hadn’t dated anyone before, hell he was still a virgin. He hadn’t even been kissed and he was really starting to get sick of taking care of himself. Still… “I appreciate your oh-so-generous offer,” Sammy snarked to Luke, earning himself a broad grin in response. Dammit.… “But you know I’m marked. I’m gonna keep waiting for them.”

Luke sighed and then cocked his head at Sam, “I don’t mean to be a downer, but what if you never find them? Is it really better to never love or be with anyone, on the off-chance that someone else will be perfect for you?”

Sam sighed and shrugged. He had to have faith, but Lucifer’s words were echoing in his brain and sending that same familiar rush of despair through him. He considered the question and then shrugged, “I guess… I wouldn’t want to be attached to someone… I wouldn’t want to love them and then leave them or have to choose because of finding my Marked? I wouldn’t want to do that to someone and I don’t want to be casual.” 

Luke sighed and tilted his head back before rolling it forward to stare at Sam. He seemed pensive for a moment then he stood up and crowded Sam, wrapping his arms around him. Sam stiffened in surprise at the hug and shifted a little nervously before Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek. It felt like a brand and his heart started rabbiting in his chest in response. Luke pulled back and stared at him, some emotion Sam couldn’t name in his eyes. “Well, your Marked is a stupid lucky bastard. If you change your mind though…” 

Benny cleared his throat from the door to the kitchen. “Luke, be gettin’ your hands clean and back in here. T’e bread is done and you’ve been botherin’ Sam quite enough for today.”

Sam waited until Luke had scoffed and sidled away into the kitchen before he gave Benny a thankful smile. Benny just rolled his eyes and disappeared in the back before calling back out to Sam, “Come an’ get t’ese muffins for me, Cher.” . 

Sam pushed himself up from the counter and to retrieve the tray of muffins for the display case and the sample tray Benny had thrown together. He put the sample tray out, vaguely noting the bell again as he went back for the second tray of muffins and busied himself setting them into the case. He was so caught up in the task he didn’t realize there was a customer at the counter until someone cleared their throat. Sam rolled his eyes because honestly, didn’t the guy see him standing here, doing something? Patience wouldn’t go amiss. “Yeah hold your goats, I’m coming,” he called out to the customer as he set up the signs and then straightened to his full height. 

Once he turned to the customer, the greeting died in his throat.  The man was shorter and older than Sam but he was one of the prettiest men Sam had ever seen. He felt his throat dry up, even as a crushing wave of despair filled him again from the ache to meet his One. He met the man’s eyes, vaguely noting his red shirt and how it brought out the man’s paler skin tone. Sam felt a flush creep up his neck as he stared into the wide, whiskey gold eyes of the man in front of him. The customer was dead still and staring, and Sam suddenly wondered if he had something on his face. “Uh… hi,” he greeted the man carefully. 

“Well… holy damn you’re a fine tall drink of water,” the man croaked. 

Sam’s chest seized and he whimpered, their eyes locked as Sam’s brain went dead quiet. Those… those were the words on his arm. A rush of pleasure and excitement and hope rushed through him as he swayed and gripped the top of the display case. Sam’s eyes were wide, and rapidly filling with tears at the realization he didn’t have to wait… he didn’t need to look any further. But then the stranger’s eyes roamed down Sam’s body and a bolt of terror lanced through Sam’s heart. 

What if his One didn’t like him? What if this was some cosmic joke? What if he was disgusted by Sam’s body? He had commented on Sam’s height and looks but would he still be looking so interested if he saw what Sam really looked like? What if he wasn’t enough? What if his One couldn’t love him because he was so wrong still? “I… I…” Sam croaked and then feeling tears breaking free to trail down his cheeks he stuttered, “I’m sorry!” and bolted. 

Sam rushed back through the swinging doors into the kitchen startling Benny and Luke both as he rushed past them. He was shaking as he burst out the back door into the alleyway behind the cafe and burst into tears. Fuck, he hated his stupid hormones. He fumbled for his phone and sent Dean a text. ‘Need you!’ and then shoved his phone back into his pocket. He gasped for air as he turned to lean back against the concrete wall. 

He couldn’t seem to get enough air and he only vaguely was aware of Benny approaching him as he tried to breathe past the tears. His phone was ringing but he felt like he couldn’t get his hands to cooperate as he slid down the wall to sit on the pavement. His mind identified an odd keening sound, only vaguely realizing it was coming from himself. His phone stopped ringing. Benny was squatting in front of him. Speaking… saying something. Sam whined and drew his knees to his chest as Luke came out to stand beside him. He said something too, something Sam couldn’t catch beyond “sitting in a chair.” Who was sitting in a chair? Was it his One? The thought brought new tears and he whimpered. His phone was ringing again and Benny dragged Sam into a hug and fished out Sam’s phone. 

Sam clung to Benny, the familiar scent of tobacco smoke, fresh bread, cinnamon, and sugar helping to calm him a little as he buried himself against the man’s strong bulk. Benny rocked him firmly in his arms, swaying with Sam like he was a child. “Oui? I have him Dean,” Benny said. 

Sam clung tighter to Benny as the man rocked him. He felt Luke’s fingers play through his hair before stroking across his back and squeezing his shoulder. “I’ll go watch the shop,” Luke murmured and Sam felt Benny nodding in agreement. 

The guilt hit him quickly. He just ran out of the cafe, leaving the front, his One, everyone without thought. He sobbed again, gulping in air as he clung tighter to Benny. He was slowly feeling his heart slow down, but the shaking was just as strong as it had been when he had stumbled outside. He tried to listen to Benny but kept feeling the waves of fear, guilt, and anguish crash over him. “I don’t rightly know, Dean,” Benny said, the words slowly creeping into the haze surrounding Sam. “One minute he was out front then he just ran t’rough the kitchen like a bat outta hell. He’s shakin’ real bad. Can’t get a word outta him, homme.” 

Sam felt the arms around him tighten comfortingly. He buried his face in Benny’s neck and felt the man stroke his back as his words washed over him. He was supposed to be happy! He was supposed to be dancing in sunshine or something just like Dean had done with Cas. Dean hadn’t even been interested in guys. Dean had been chasing skirts for basically Sam’s entire life. But he was thrilled with Cas, so happy and settled. Sam felt a stabbing pang of jealousy lance through him in response to it. Was he ever going to feel that same sense of happiness? 

Benny hung up the phone and then shifted to curl himself further around Sam. “It gon’ be just fine, Cher. I got you, and Dean’s comin’ for you,” Benny reassured Sam. Sam tried to acknowledge, grunting and curling himself closer in the man’s strong arms. Benny sighed and rocked him back and forth. “You t’ink you can tell me what’s goin’ on there, Sam?” Benny’s voice was gentle as he asked the question but Sam just sniffled and shook his head in response. 

“Alright, Sam, you don’t gotta tell me,” Benny promised as he held Sam tighter. The familiar rumble of the impala heralded Dean’s arrival before either man could see the car. Sam shifted in Benny’s arms as he heard the engine cut off and suddenly there were heavy footfalls then arms were curling around him from behind. Sam pulled away from Benny to latch onto Dean gratefully as he inhaled the familiar oil and leather scent that signaled home and safety. 

“I’m gonna run back to the cafe, figure out what Luke was yammering about. See if you can get him to tell you what happened, brother. He ain’t said a word, just been shakin’ like a leaf,” Benny rumbled from behind Sam. 

“Yeah I got it, Benny, thanks,” came the rumbled words. Their resonance in Dean’s chest eased some of the panic in Sam’s throat and he clung tighter to his brother as the haze of fear and heartbreak started to slowly loosen their grip on his heart.

Dean shifted them, dragging Sam close as he leaned back against the Impala. “What’s up, little brother?” Dean asked him quietly after pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s hair. “You gotta talk to me Sammy, tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you? I got a body to hunt down and bury?” 

Sam made a dissenting noise and shook his head. “No,” he managed after a little bit. He hated how weak his voice sounded. He wasn’t sure how to explain all that was in his heart or head but he knew he needed to try. He curled close but shifted his head away to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “I… met my One.”

Dean inhaled sharply and tugged Sam back from his chest to stare into Sam’s eyes. He cupped one of Sam’s cheeks like he used to do when Sam was younger and his expression was bright with excitement. “Son of a bitch! Seriously, Sammy? That’s awesome!” 

Sam sniffled, the misery clouding his joy but he felt his heart surge with affection for his brother. Dean caught his expression and he eyed Sam before sighing and muttering under his breath. “Okay, Sammy you found your Marked, so why are you so sad?” His expression darkened after a moment and he eyed Sam. “He didn’t say something stupid, did he? Or hurt you?”

Sam shook his head in response. It had honestly been the opposite. “No but… he was so handsome and he was… I mean he commented on my height and like… what if he doesn’t...” His voice wavered before he forced himself close to curl against Dean again.

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms back around him and squeezed him before his brother shoved him back up so they could look at each other again. “Stop hiding, Sam,” Dean said firmly. Sam sniffled and Dean’s face scrunched up. “Damn Sam, don’t cry bro. I can’t handle the puppy dog eyes,” he grunted. 

Sam wiped his face and Dean shook his head in response. “What are you worried about? The man’s your One. He’s not hideous or something right?” Sam quickly shook his head in response. “Alright then. He’s not fugly, he’s the other half of your soul, you got to meet him on your birthday. Why are you out here crying on me like a girl, Sam?” 

Sam swallowed down the irritation because Dean wasn’t being flippant, he looked genuinely confused. “What if… he doesn’t like that I’m trans?” he managed to ask. Dean stared at him for several long moments and Sam felt more and more ridiculous as he waited for Dean to respond. 

Dean suddenly laughed and dropped his head back against Baby’s door. Sam stared at him, waiting for Dean to clue him into what was so funny, “Jesus Sam!” Dean shook his head and wiped his eyes before snorting again. “Genius, where did you leave your brain? Come on Sammy, he’s your fucking soulmate. He’s not gonna hate anything about you. And even if he does find something that irritates him about you, it’s not like he won’t learn to love it. You think I was gaga about Cas’ complete inability to understand pop culture references? It was like being in love with my grandpa for God’s sake! But we got through it! I made him watch my favorite movies, and then I learned to like his quirky bee thing. Why do you think we have hives in our backyard? I sure as hell didn’t want them. But he’s your soulmate, what’s important to him becomes important to you. And it’s gonna be the same with your dude too.” 

Sam’s lip quivered in response and he cautiously nodded, feeling another burst of hope filling his body. Maybe it would be okay. “Come on, doofus,” Dean said as he forced himself up and dragged Sam with him. Dean clapped Sam on the back and the solid weight of his brother’s hand on his shoulder settled him. Dean shook his head as he used it to drag Sam back toward the cafe. “You had Benny and me worried sick, dingus.” 

Sam opened the door to the kitchen and met Benny’s worried eyes. Benny came forward and dragged Sam into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Sam returned it with a sheepish smile after he soaked in Benny’s hug, returning it and stepping back. “You all better now, chere?” Benny asked him calmly. 

Sam nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah I’m okay, Benny. I’m sorry I ran out of here like that.” He felt that same swelling guilt filling his stomach. He smiled when Benny clapped him hard on the shoulder in response. It was great that his boss was family like this and would forgive him when he needed it. 

“Look, brother, don’t stress yourself out, none. But maybe you can be tellin’ me what happened to make you run outta here like that? Luke said there be some man out there, sittin’ and waitin’ for you?” 

Sam felt hope surge along with a blush staining his cheeks. “He’s still here?” He hated how excited and hopeful he felt, especially when Dean chuckled behind him. Jerk. Still his irritation with his brother’s teasing was nothing compared to the trepidation and excitement about getting to go out and actually meet his One. 

Benny nodded and shrugged wide shoulders at him as Luke pushed his way into the kitchen and beelined to Sam. Sam stuttered as Luke dragged him close and hugged him tight before he smiled and hugged Luke back. “Sammy, Sam… you can’t do that shit to me, I’ve got a bad heart, or no heart, or some bullshit like that,” Luke scolded him. “You can’t just run off like Cinderfella and cry yourself by the trash cans all beside yourself like that. Now what the hell is going on, huh? You need me to devil-kick that little weasely shit to hell? It is my domain after all.” 

Sam laughed, he couldn't help it. He hugged Luke tighter and shook his head. "No, Lucifer. You can't kill my One," he said firmly. Luke's eyes widened and his expression cracked for a split second before he hugged Sam again tightly. Sam could hear Benny talking quietly to Dean and he tuned them out to hug Luke again tightly. 

Luke turned to whisper into Sam's ear, "he isn't worthy of you, no one is. Not even me. But if he hurts you, no one will ever find his body." And if that wasn't the creepiest but sweetest thing anyone had ever said to Sam, he wasn't sure what would be. 

Sam squeezed Luke again and stepped back and then squared his shoulders. Luke sighed and shook his head before reaching around to slap Sam's ass. "Go get em, Tiger," he insisted before motioning Sam toward the cafe door.

"God, why do I even like you?" Sam grumbled as he made his way back to the front. Noting a strawberry cake pop in the setting tray, he reached over to grab it before making his way to the front. His heart was hammering in his chest and he swallowed down his nerves as he walked over to the love seat where his One was sitting. 

The man looked up hopefully as Sam rounded the case and his whiskey eyes widened and lit with glee as he offered Sam a wide smile. He stood, and Sam felt his stomach twist with the significant height difference. His One may have been older but he was a full head shorter than Sam. He wasn’t built, but he still had power exuding from him. Sam offered a shy smile back as he approached quietly, free hand fiddling with his apron strings as he walked. He felt like the entire world was growing silent around them. 

Sam waited until he was close enough to his One to introduce himself, but then froze, the fear rabbiting his heart in his chest again. He stammered before thrusting the cake pop out to his One, hoping the man would take it. His One’s eyes lit up upon the introduction of the treat and he reached out gently, wrapping one hand around Sam’s and taking the treat with the other.

Sam sucked a deep breath through his teeth in response to the warm hand on his own, a blush rising swiftly in his cheeks. He could feel the heat pulsing and how hot his ears were and he offered a (mildly panicked) smile to his One. He was about to try again when his One took his hand, lacing their fingers and tugging Sam to sit down next to him on the loveseat. “I’m Gabriel,” his One introduced himself, and the slight twang to his words and cheerful cadence eased some of the tension in Sam’s shoulders. “I’m 36, a Gemini, I’m bisexual, I have a huge sweet tooth, love cheesy romcoms, uh and…” he considered. “I was adopted, so family is very important to me.” He flashed a wide grin at Sam who was too busy staring into Gabriel’s eyes and trying to keep from tearing up. 

Sam tried to respond but croaked and flushed deeper in embarrassment. Jesus, Winchester get it together! He cleared his throat, trying to find his brain and vocal chords. Unfortunately, they were lost in the whirlwind of emotions that was eating his stomach from the inside out. “I’m Sam,” he managed and then sucked in a breath at the beaming smile the introduction earned him. Gabriel teased his thumb across the side of his hand and he smiled back at the older man. “I turned 27 today, I think this is officially the best birthday ever.” He squirmed and felt his smile turn nervous. “I’m uh… I’m gay, um… and um… I’m--”

He was interrupted by Gabriel leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, strong arms wrapping tightly around Sam and dragging him close. Gabriel was smaller than Sam but he was strong and Sam willingly basked in the warmth of his One’s arms. “It’s okay, Samsquatch.” The warm tone soothed the nerves that were threatening to devour Sam. “Whatever it is that you’re nervous to tell me. It couldn't make me love you less.” 

Sam pulled back and stared at Gabriel for a moment. There was a part of him, the small part in the back of his head that screamed how impossible that statement was. How could Gabriel love him when they literally just met? But Sam could also feel the rightness in his spine, the part of him that felt real and whole and bright for the first time. Like a puzzle piece snapping together to complete the picture. “I’m trans,” he breathed out carefully, his heart leaping into his throat as he exposed his secret. 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side and looked him up and down. “Started as a girl?” Gabriel clarified delicately and Sam nodded, waiting for the response. Gabriel whistled and then let his eyes roam across Sam’s body. “Holy hell, Sammich, how did you get to be so tall?” he breathed and then beamed at him. The easy acceptance in Gabriel’s eyes filled Sam’s with tears. He cleared his throat to try and hide them before Gabriel shifted forward to hug him tightly. “It doesn’t matter an ounce to me, Sam. You just tell me how I can support, and I’m there,” he promised in Sam’s ear. 

Sam clung to Gabriel, basking in the acceptance and love in the man’s eyes before a thought occurred to him and he snorted with laughter, his attempts to hide it failing miserably as he laughed. Pulling away he gave Gabriel a lopsided grin. “You’ve really had ‘Yeah, hold your goat’s I’m coming’ on your arm for over 20 years?” 

Gabriel barked a laugh in response and nodded. “Oh yeah, that was fun, lemme tell you. Sorry to admit that when I was a misbegotten youth, I may have tried to insist that your first words to me would be in bed.”

Sam’s easy laughter turned hysterical as he hid his reddening face behind his hands and let the relief and hilarity wash over him. When he finally managed to calm down enough to uncover his face, he was confronted with Gabriel leaning on his hand, elbow propped up on the back of the couch and eyes ridiculously fond. “It couldn’t have been easy to get ‘tall drink of water’ on your arm… though I guess maybe it was reassuring depending on when it popped up.” 

Sam nodded with a wry grin. “I wondered when I was like 14 if it was some kind of sarcastic remark cause I was kinda short for forever. My brother got me T when I was 14 though and I kinda just shot up. I think he regrets it some ‘cause now I’m taller than him.” 

Gabriel grinned at him and shook his head as he let his eyes roam Sam’s face. “Are you close to your brother?” 

Sam nodded and beamed at him as he let his own thumb slowly glide over Gabriel’s hand. He shifted to face him head on, curling one leg up to his chest. “Yes,” he confirmed. “Dean… he’s my big brother, he turned 31 in January. He’s my only family. I mean… my mom died when I was a baby, and then our dad died about 3 years ago. But we hadn’t really seen him in a while. Dean and I were on our own by the time I was 16 and he was 21,” he confided. “I don’t know what I would have done without him. He’s… I mean he’s my brother, but he also raised me.” 

Gabriel gave a solemn nod and he squeezed Sam’s hand. “I’d love to meet him.” 

Sam grinned and peeked over at the kitchen rolling his eyes when he saw the door swing shut. God. “Well I’m sure he would like that too, he’s hiding in the kitchen with my boss and my bes… uh,” Sam was a little shocked by how easily that had rolled off his tongue. “Well my best friend,” 

Gabe craned his neck to look back at the kitchen. “Does your best friend come in blonde and snarky?” 

Sam grinned in response and nodded his head. “Yeah he’s kind of an asshole to everyone but me,” he confirmed. Gabriel’s eyes were soft and he shook his head a little. He almost looked awestruck and the expression made butterflies twist Sam’s stomach. “What?” 

Gabriel’s lips quirked and he shook his head idly. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Sam felt the flush as it rose up his chest and face. He dropped his gaze from meeting Gabriel’s as a shy smile crossed his lips. He didn’t know about that. He was still prone to get acne from the hormones, and his body was something he had been fighting for years to get comfortable with. He still couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror some days. He shrugged his shoulders and Gabriel shifted forward suddenly, a hand appearing in Sam’s vision to grab his chin and lift it. 

Sam met Gabriel’s eyes again and was a little taken aback at how serious he suddenly looked. Gabriel had been all smiles from the second he had walked out of the kitchen, it was a dramatic difference. “You are, Sam,” Gabriel insisted firmly. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, and I’m so glad you’re mine.” 

The possessive statement sent a thrill through Sam. He wasn’t sure how any of this was real. He squared his shoulders though and offered a little nod of agreement. He was Gabriel’s and Gabriel was his. 

“Can I kiss you, Sam?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam froze, shifting slightly before clearing his throat. What if he was terrible at it? “I… yes?”

Gabriel’s lips twitched. “Are you asking or telling me? It’s okay if you want to wait,” he reassured carefully. 

Sam flushed and shook his head rapidly. “I don’t want to wait! I mean… I’m telling you. Uh… I might be bad at it though,” he admitted quietly as Gabriel’s hand slid up from his chin to cup his cheek. Sam swayed, his eyes closing a little in bliss at the feeling of the warm skin on his own. 

“Why would you say that, Gorgeous?” Gabriel looked curious but not worried. 

Sam cleared his throat again and shifted. “Well… I waited,” he admitted softly. “For you, I mean. I’ve… never had sex or dated or…” he flushed again, but he didn’t drop his gaze from Gabriel’s. “Or kissed anyone before. I was… saving myself for my mate.” 

Gabriel stared at him, his body frozen in shock as he took a deep heaving breath. His hand trembled against Sam’s cheek as he stared into Sam’s eyes. “Wow,” he managed. 

Sam bit his lip and Gabriel stared at it before shifting quickly to straddle Sam’s lap. Sam squeaked and shifted so there was a better place for Gabriel, a sudden pride surging up his spine. He was big and strong and manly enough for his One to sit in his lap. It was such a weird, little thing but it made his heart swell in excitement. “Can I kiss you, Sam?” Gabriel asked, his voice deep but quiet. His whiskey eyes were staring so intently that Sam felt like he was drowning in them. 

“Well you two better get on with it before I need a damn walker to come out and meet him. Jesus, Sammy!” Dean’s voice sounded across the cafe from the door and Sam whipped around, a fierce glare aimed at his brother. 

Gabriel chuckled and caught Sam’s face, turning it back to face him before leaning in to kiss him. Sam froze, the shift in perspective alarming with the abrupt press of lips against his own. His body surged forward as his arms quickly wrapped around Gabriel. It was if he was frightened that Gabriel would disappear if Sam loosened his hold. Gabriel hardly seemed to mind as he looped an arm around Sam’s neck and pressed closer, chests colliding. 

Sam whimpered against Gabriel’s lips and surged closer, eager and clumsy as his entire body seemed to catch fire, melting against the older man. His One tasted like strawberries and sunshine. 

Gabriel pulled back, resting his forehead against Sam’s as he stared into Sam’s eyes, whiskey meeting hazel, before his lips pressed forward again gently to Sam’s own. “Can you stay… I mean, uh, come ho… over for dinner?” Sam stammered suddenly, worried that Gabriel would change his mind if given too much space. It was all so new and he wasn’t sure he could stand the idea of not being with Gabriel for the rest of the day. Or his life. 

Gabriel, apparently, felt the same way. His One grinned and reached up to stroke a hand back through Sam’s hair. “I’ll stay forever, Sam. You can’t get rid of me now.” 

Sam grinned up at him and then surged forward for another kiss. It was like coming home. 

Fin.


End file.
